


Son and the Spawns

by Awkward_Something



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Other, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_Something/pseuds/Awkward_Something
Summary: School can sometimes be hell, especially when you're the half demon son of an all powerful demon lord. And rooming with seven sinful spawns? Then it becomes a literal hell!Isaiah, the half demon half human son of Lord Diavolo must attend a full semester at R.A.D if he wants to have a chance at attending a school in the human world. Along the way, Isaiah encounters seven different daughter spawns: Luci (the spawn of Lucifer), Goldie (the spawn of Mammon), Lili (the spawn of Leviathan), Satara (the spawn of Satan), Abby (the spawn of Asmodeus), Candy (the spawn of Beelzebub) and Bea (the spawn of Belphegor).Will Isaiah survive the semester or will he be stuck at his dad's school for all eternity?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Son and the Spawns

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Next gen of Obey Me, there is no MC. The series is meant to follow Isaiah and his adventures. This will be mainly centered on Isaiah and the spawns. Other characters will be mentioned but I can't guarantee that they show up. Basically, I don't wanna hear any complaining, I worked hard on these characters and the story. I just want you guys to enjoy the series.
> 
> (Also my writing isn't that great so yeah but try and enjoy it anyway there will be numerous chapters and side stories so look out for those)

You know the first day of school when you’re all anxious and embarrassed? Take that but multiply it by about 666. Now, I’m the son of Lord Diavolo and yes, I live in the Devildom. Basically being homeschooled by him and our butler Barbatos. Dad has always been focused on keeping a part of me a secret; the part of me that’s half human. There’s not a specific part of me that’s human but my mother, as Dad described her, was a human that he loved quite dearly. I am technically half human and only half demon. Which is also why I didn’t understand why he wanted me to go to R.A.D (The Royal Academy of Diavolo) so eagerly. I’ve been homeschooled my whole life, going to an actual school suddenly just seemed so weird, even Barbatos and Ides (my personal butler) commented on it.

Dad was always one to take risks though, why not throw his half breed son to the wolves? On the first day, he introduced me to seven adult demons, or, I think they’re adults? This one guy with the purple hair acts like a teenage otaku and the other guy with white hair acts like a little bratty kid. I’m pretty sure they’re as old as my dad though. He wanted me to especially meet his right hand man, Lucifer who honestly scares me. Seriously, he sends chills down my spine. Something seems really off about him but that isn’t the worst part.

No, the worst part had to be my dad’s speech to the whole school. It wasn’t the cringey jokes, it wasn’t the declaration, oh no. It was the fact that he mentioned the thing that should have never been mentioned. He said quote; “I really do hope that we shall be able to find the connection between angels, demons and humans. In fact, a certain student here could help us find that connection. My HALF HUMAN HALF DEMON SON, ISAIAH!” 

He had to go and say it. Now I know why he wanted me at R.A.D, to be his own pet project like the exchange program. The school was of course shocked by this and Lucifer was the most shocked out of them all. No one else caught it though. My day was already pretty bad but Dad made it ten times worse. After his announcement, class started and, oh yeah, I got bullied. Bullied hard and fast. Common sense in the Devildom is: If you’re even a bit human and helpless, you’re screwed. I may be Diavolo’s son but he can’t come and save me all the time. There’s also my lack of power which just screamed; “Kick my butt!”

Two random demons came up to me in between classes and smacked me down. It was just basic punches to the gut and shin kicking but if it had escalated, I would be dead. Before anything got too serious, a girl with bright orange and pink hair came up and saved my butt! She hit hard and really didn’t pull punches...but she certainly threw some. I honestly think she may have nearly killed them and was kind of scared of her. She looked ready to break my face but instead she helped me up and asked if everything was okay. She looked a lot like one of the guys Dad introduced me to but I can’t remember his name. I think it was Beel...something. Beelze...something. It doesn’t immediately come to mind but she looked a lot like him. Same hair color (sort of), same eye color, she was really tall like him too. That could be a coincidence.

Her name was Candy and said not to worry about the guys she just pounded into the ground. She seemed nice in her own, tough kind of way but wasn’t gonna smack me anytime soon. After that day, I wasn’t going to last long at R.A.D and Dad almost immediately on. He informed me that he was going to move me to a different living situation: The House of Lamentation. Remember the guys from earlier that Dad really wanted to introduce me to? Well, I was going to be living with them and these things called..spawns for my own protection. It shouldn’t be an enjoyable situation but, I’ll see where it takes me.

I slept in the guest room with a hope to delay school. The alarm went off on my D.D.D but it quickly went silent. My chest kind of felt heavy but it was probably just anxiety from the returning fear of being killed or eaten. Yet when my eyes opened, a tan skinned girl with golden eyes and blonde hair dressed in a female R.A.D. uniform was sitting on me. She stared me right in the eyes having a big smile on her face and to be honest, I was terrified. “Soooo,” she stretched out her thought, “you’re the halfty we gotta protect, right? What’s ya name again..?” she put her finger on her chin with thought. 

She was so nonchalant about the whole thing and probably the one that shut off my alarm so fast. “Oh right! Isaiah, the son of Diavolo, right? Am I right? Huh? Huh? Am I right? Am I right?” she bounced up and down, shaking the bed with her. No doubt about it, she was one of the spawns that Dad told me about. I tried to stop her from shaking the bed but nothing happened.

“Goldie.” A somewhat not amused and stern girl’s voice called from near the door of my room. Apparently the girl who was sitting on me is named Goldie. She stopped bouncing on me to look over at the door, I followed her gaze to a girl with blonde hair similar to hers yet it was dull with bright red ends. She wore a similar R.A.D uniform with green accents and a black headband on her head. Her arms were crossed with a book. “Come on, leave the young lord alone and let him get up for the day. I don’t want to be blamed if he screws up.”

“Come on Satara! He’s the son of the big man himself but we gotta protect him! Isn’t that funny?” She went on and on, laughing like a hyena. Then she turned back and leaned down with her eyes square into mine, like she was trying to get a look into my soul. “But how can ya be Diavolo’s son without any powers or anything?! You’re real weird, aren’t ya, Halfty? You’ve gotta be a full human!”

“I suggest you stop before Luci finds out and you don’t want to anger Luci, do you?” Satara spoke with a tone of warning in her voice and that seemed to be enough. Goldie’s entire excitable personality melted away and was replaced with a pout. The same kind of pout you’d get if you asked a child to do their schoolwork. She climbed off of me and left. I sat up slowly to fix my shirt then noticed that Satara was still in the room, her eyes met mine, not pleased and unamused. “Well, you better get ready for the day...Halfty.” 

She swiftly left the room, closing, nearly slamming the door behind her. Staying at the House of Lamentation wasn’t supposed to be pleasant for me but I was just going to have to make do with my situation. An upside about it is the semester will hopefully fly by for me. My body slumped itself out of bed, ruining the nice placement of sheets and blankets. My pajamas were already ruined; just an old ruffled black t-shirt and rough grey sweatpants. As I ruffled my hair all the way to the closet, beginning to get dressed in my red uniform, my eyes shifted to the window. Black curtains covered the window like, well, curtains or a veil. I moved forward towards the window, taking each curtain in hand and pushing them to the side in an open motion. The Devildom as a whole is a bit of beauty in what is otherwise a void. It’s still a surprise how everything is so pleasing. The blissful silence. Suddenly, a firm knock hit my door, almost like someone was going to break in but already broke the silence.

“Hey kid, you missed breakfast!” it was Candy’s voice from the other side, “Are you even awake? Don’t tell me you got killed in your sleep or something.” Guess time already decided to start flying by or taking time for myself was too much. Swiftly getting my bookbag on, I opened the door and the bright haired girl was standing dressed properly in the male R.A.D. uniform but her orange tie was undone. So, casual formal. Her hair in twin pigtails with messy bangs. “What the hell took you so long?”

“Sorry, I-” My explanation was cut short with a tough punch to my arm.

“Ah! Don’t worry about it, kid! Everyone sleeps in on the first day, you’re not an exception just cause you’re Diavolo’s son. We can get something from the cafeteria.”

“Did you miss breakfast?” Surprise reminded me that Candy is the spawn of Gluttony, or that Beel guy whose name is really hard to remember. She doesn’t seem to have the same kind of uncontrollable hunger as him. We haven't known each other long but it was expected that she would just eat everything and anything. Guess I was wrong.

She nodded with a shameless chuckle and lifted her hand up to rub her neck. “Yeah, I slept in a bit but Bea isn’t really known for being up so bright and early. Typical for her, being the spawn of Sloth and all.”

“Spawn of Sloth?” My confusion had peaked with the weird phrasing which she noticed immediately. Her pink eyes glowed but faded fast and were replaced with a smile followed by a slap on my back. A hard slap that burned and stinged like needles pricking my skin. She’s pretty aggressive with her affection but that could just be me. Candy doesn’t seem bothered by me at all which is much better than the two spawns. 

“Don’t worry about it, kay kid? Just focus on surviving school. Not my loud thoughts.” her arm hung around my shoulder as we started walking down the hallway. The arm she punched was still aching but kept it to myself, rubbing it slightly to soothe the pain. I haven’t known Candy for long but could already tell she was gonna be such a big sister to me.I get a good kind of energy from her. The spawns would be bearable if they were a bit like her. Maybe they are, I’ve only met those two that just welcomed themselves into my bedroom. Quick to judge as always. 

Dad said there was a spawn for each avatar, so seven in total. Only four to go but I’m sure they’re gonna make themselves known. Not really hoping for it, no. Just planning ahead.


End file.
